


Keep them polaroids  (I've got the memories with me)

by ThatOneGirlBehindYou



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Blow Jobs, Library Sex, M/M, Minor Fjord/Jester Lavorre, No beta we die like mne, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Widomauk Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGirlBehindYou/pseuds/ThatOneGirlBehindYou
Summary: Caleb thought University would be simple. Go, learn magic, graduate, change the timeline and fix his past. Easy peasy.He wasn't counting on a mismatch group of friends becoming his new family, and a very enthralling Tiefling that seems to find his joy in distracting him from his studies.--------Basically just a little PWP set in a Modern Fantasy AU.





	Keep them polaroids  (I've got the memories with me)

Molly's horns make a dry clack against the bookshelf's wood when Caleb pushes him against it, and he chuckles giddily.

It's hard to know if he's laughing at the mortified look in Caleb's face at the sound or at the exhilaration of being halfway there convincing him of a quickie in the library, but knowing Mollymauk it's probably both.

On his part, Caleb still can't believe he's doing this, because he should know better. The librarian is a nasty piece of work -Caleb has to check in the glove of blasting his friends gave him for his birthday every time he comes in, and get it back only after he's checked out- and if he catches them doing this Caleb will definitely never be allowed back.

Which strangely doesn't sound so horrible, at least not with the way Molly's stuck to his neck like a particularly stubborn leech, his fangs and tongue working what's no doubt going to be a prize winning hickey on his skin... Jester is going to have a field day later.

"Shut up!" Molly whispers against his skin, his mirthful breath tickling over the over sensitive nerves. It's only then that Caleb realizes he's been groaning and gasping with every move of Molly's skilled, _perfect_ mouth. "You're gonna get us caught. You wouldn't like that now would you?"

"I wouldn't, nein" Caleb mutters. One of his hands goes to grab tightly around one of Molly's horns to pull him off his neck, and the Tiefling nearly purrs in delight. He's always enjoyed having his horns pulled, and the noises he makes when he does never cease to make Caleb blush to the tips of his ears. It's something commong with his race it seems, since Fjord had confessed to Caleb over drinks at the Evening Nip that Jester had the same reactions. It had been very ballsy of the half-orc to speak of that at the shady bar owned by his girlfriend's father, Caleb had thought. "So I need you to stop biting me"

"I thought you liked it when I bit you" Molly winks an eye at him, and Caleb can almost feel his blood debating on whether to go to his face of his groin. 

"I love it when you do anything to me" he whispers into Mollymauk's ear. The Tiefling's tail comes to wrap around Caleb's free wrist in a way Caleb knows means Molly wants him _closer_ , even when there's barely air within them. Caleb's jeans feel tight, and when he bucks his hips against Molly's he feels the bulge there as well. "Let's go back to your dorm"

"Fjord's there with Jes" Molly shakes his head, before headbutting Caleb softly. "And I don't need a dorm for this.

Then and without any other warning, Molly's dropping to his knees before Caleb, in the middle of the day, in the library.

His nimble, clawed fingers make quick work of Caleb's zipper and button, and it's all he can do to grip to the bookshelf until his knuckles are white, when Molly tugs him out and takes him into his mouth.

"Molly!" he whispers frantically. "We cannot do this here, I'm going to get banned!" 

Mollymauk takes his cock out of his mouth, and gives it a broad lick from base to tip before smirking up at him, the piercing in his tongue gleaming up at Caleb tantalizingly. "Not if we don't get caught. You gotta stay quiet dear."

And then the absolute devil proceeds to deepthroat him.

\----------------------------

"You look like you fell off a window" is all Beau says in greeting when Caleb walks into the cafe. Nott on the other hand, is scandalized, immediately jumping onto the table to reach Caleb's face and check the multiple scrapes there. "... Shit you did fall off a window didn't you?" Beau adds when Molly, equally dishevelled but sporting a wide, smug grin, comes to sit at the table with their drinks.

"Correction dear. We _jumped_ through a window" he says before sprawling like a cat on one of the comfortable couches. "In my defense" he adds when Nott shoots him a particularly nasty glare "I made sure he didn't break anything"

"You better" the goblin hisses at him. Caleb sighs and pats her cheek. It's endearing, the way his roomate cares for him. Nott may only be a few years older than him, but when he's with her Caleb misses his mother a little less. "Do I need to go pick up your glove of blasting again?"

"If it's not too much trouble" Caleb smiles meekly at her at the same time Molly pulls him over to the couch with him. Beau makes a gagging noise and Nott rolls her eyes, but both of their friends look fond and amused, and that more than anything is what fills Caleb's heart to burst when he sits down next to Molly, where he fits like a puzzle piece.

"You guys need to stop getting nasty in the library" Beau smirks, and Caleb has to bury his boiling face in his hands as Mollymauk cackles in glee.

This is most certainly not what he expected University to be like, but as Molly's tail wraps comfortably around his ankle, he finds that he doesn't mind that much.


End file.
